Finding A Lapras! A Sea Evolution!
Story Jon, Maria, Kyle and Ryan are walking down route 12. Chespin is on Ryan’s shoulder. Our heroes stop and look outwards towards the ocean. Kyle: I’ve never stopped to think how beautiful it is. Ryan: Yeah. Hey, do you guys know if it’s possible to find a Lapras around here? I’ve always wanted to draw one. Maria: I’m not sure. Jon: We can have a look. Jon, Ryan, Maria and Kyle run toward the beach. When they arrive, they see a lot of Pokemon ranging from Poliwag, Krabby, Clauncher and Clamperl, but no Lapras. Maria: Look at all the Pokemon. Ryan (looking out into the ocean): Yeah, but I don’t see any Lapras anywhere. Maybe we need to get farther out to sea if we want to see any. Moaning, the trainer bounces slightly from foot to foot, the temptation to put on his swimsuit and attempt to swim out to find a Lapras appealing. He manages to calm down. Ryan: Let’s go before I pull a stupid stunt. Maria: I kinda want to have a day at the beach. Can I please look after your Pokemon Jon? Jon: Sure. But I’m taking Fletchling and Froakie with me to find the Lapras. I want to see one. Kyle: I’ll stay here with Maria. Ryan, do you want us to look after any of your Pokemon? Ryan and Chespin look at each other, an unspoken agreement forming between them. Ryan: Thank you for the offer, but no thanks. It’s possible I might need the whole team. Maria: Right. Jon sends out his Typhlosion, Skiddo, Noibat, Froakie, Solosis and Fletchling. ''' Jon: You four have fun. Froakie and Fletchling, let’s help Ryan find a Lapras! '''Froakie and Fletchling smile and nod. A little later, they’re standing on a cliffside. Ryan is looking through binoculars, a task made a little difficult by his glasses Ryan: Ugh, my glasses are hindering me too much. Fletchling, is it possible you could scout from the air while we’re looking from the ground? Fletchling nods and flies off towards the ocean. Jon: Come on Froakie, let’s get some swimming in. The quicker we get in the ocean and swim, the quicker we will find Lapras. Jon and Froakie run from the cliffside and towards the ocean. Meanwhile, Ryan and Chespin stay behind, the former trying to use the binoculars again. Again unsuccessful, he stuffs them in his backpack, which he had taken off. Standing up after Chespin climbed off his back, the trainer walks along the cliffside, looking down at the water. Ryan steps on a loose piece of rock, which abruptly crumbles and causes him to slip. Ryan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! He hits the water with a loud SPLASH! Fletchling, on its return, had seen what had happened, and flew to find Jon. Waterlogged and unable to breath, Ryan passes out, but not before seeing a blurred, blue flipper. The next thing the trainer knew, he was being carried on the shelled back of a water type Pokemon, coughing up water. Ryan: Huh? Ryan’s glasses are drenched, but he’s still able to make out his savior. Ryan: Lapras!? No way! Lapras smiles at the trainer, then begins to swim towards the beach. A minute or so passes, and when Ryan looks up at the sky, he sees a familiar Pokemon. Ryan: Fletchling, down here! It’s me! Fletchling sees him, and waves a wing Ryan: Lapras, please follow Fletchling. It’ll take us back to my friends. Lapras nods, and follows Fletchling. Soon they come upon Jon and Froakie, who are swimming. Fletchling lands on Lapras’ shell. Ryan: Jon! Guess who saved me? He patted Lapras’ shell. Ryan: And Fletchling as well of course. Jon: You found one. But look over there! Jon points to a herd of Lapras. Jon: I just found them. I was going to get Fletchling to find you, but it seems like Fletchling and you found me. Froakie waves and the Lapras carrying Ryan and the Lapras smiles back. Ryan: Whoa! Awesome! Wish I had my sketchbook. He gasps, a mix of realization and panic on his face ''' Ryan: Oh my gosh, Chespin! I almost forgot! '''He looks to the Normal/Flying type Pokemon Ryan: Fletchling, can you go back and tell Chespin I’m okay? Jon: Chespin is fine. He's with the other lapras. Jon points at the lapras with Chespin having fun. Fletchling grabs Chespin and gives Chespin to Ryan. ''' Jon: Everyone seems to be having a lot of fun. '''Suddenly two cages come crashing down. One cage traps all the Lapras, and the other cage traps Jon, Ryan, Chespin, Froakie and the other Lapras, who helped Ryan. Fletchling is the only Pokemon not in a cage. Jon: What the?! A mini submarine surfaces and both Mike and Missy appear from it. Jon: Team Rocket! Missy: You didn’t let us do our new intro. Mike: We’ll savour it for next time. Ryan: Uh, as it seems I’m the only one in the dark, who are they and what is Team Rocket? Jon: They try and steal my Pokemon all the time! And Team Rocket wish to do the same and keep on trying to take Pokemon. They tried to take Lugia when I was in Johto. Mike: And we almost succeeded. Though who is the new twerp. Ryan: Excuse me!? Anyway, let us go! Chespin shoves Ryan’s backpack towards him, and the trainer digs around in hit for his Pokeballs. Unfortunately, he hasn’t done anything to differentiate used Pokeballs from ‘fresh’ ones. Ryan: Ugh, man. Someone stall for time while I find the team! Mike: I’ll help! Inkay, Psybeam! Mike sends out Inkay and Inkay uses Psybeam on the cage Ryan and Jon are in, causing both Jon and Ryan to fall over. Fletchling gets annoyed. Jon: Urgh. Ryan: Ow! Ryan opens his Pokeballs, one after the other Ryan: No...No...No..No. Finally, he opens a Pokeball and Scatterbug comes out Ryan: Finally! Scatterbug, Use String Shot to ensnare those two Pokemon-poachers! Mike: Psybeam! Scatterbug fires String Shot but Inkay stops it with Psybeam. Psybeam continues and hits Scatterbug. It nearly falls into the water, but Ryan returns it to its Pokeball just in time. He sends out Scatterbug again. Ryan: Don’t worry Scatterbug, backup’s on the way...eventually. He continues his search for his third Pokemon. Ryan: Chespin, I don’t know what attack you need to use to help out, but do it while I’m looking for Froakie! Jon: Good plan, but let Chespin and both our Froakie’s try and escape. Fletchling, you ready to battle? Fletchling nods. Jon: Then Steel Wing! Fletchling attacks Inkay with Steel Wing, causing a bit of damage. Jon: Keep attacking Fletchling! Fletchling keeps attacking. Finally, Ryan’s Froakie appeared from his Pokeball. Jon: Good. Now let’s try and escape. Ryan: Froakie, try to use Pound to break the lock on the cage! Ryan's Froakie tries, but it doesn’t work. Ryan: Ugh. So much for that idea. Fletchling get hit by Inkay’s Psybeam and lands on the cage Jon is in. Fletchling is struggling to get up. Jon: Come on Fletchling! Missy: That pathetic Pokemon can’t do anything. Mike: Shut them up with Psybeam! Inkay uses Psybeam and it hits the floor in front of the cage. Mike: That was a warning shot. Jon: Come on Fletchling. I know you can still battle! Ryan suddenly gets an idea. A desperate one but an idea nonetheless. Ryan: Chespin, get inside. He holds out one of his empty Pokeballs to his grass type. Chespin inches back in unease. Ryan: I know you don’t want to, but it’s the only way to get you outside the cage so Fletchling has some help! Chespin inches back further. Sighing, Ryan puts the Pokeball away. Ryan: It’s okay Chespin. He looks at Jon. Ryan: Now what do we do? Ugh, if only we had a Pokemon that could pick the locks or something. Jon: Um. I’m not sure if we have one. Mike: Inkay, use Thunderbolt! Jon: Fletchling! Inkay uses Thunderbolt at the cage, much to Jon’s surprise. Fletchling flies up and goes in front of the Thunderbolt and spins using Steel Wing, repelling Thunderbolt. Jon: Way to go Fletchling. Fletchling is gasping for air. Missy: Your Pokemon is tired and weak. Mike: Inkay, use Psybeam! Inkay uses Psybeam towards Fletchling. Jon: Fletchling! I know you can do it! We have each other’s back no matter what. Psybeam hits Fletchling. Jon: Fletchling! Suddenly, the Psybeam explodes and Fletchling is seen covered in blue. Jon: Is Fletchling? Fletchling begins to evolve. Its body gets bigger and its wingspan increases. The blue light disperses, and reveals Fletchling has evolved into Fletchinder. Jon: Fletchling evolved! Missy: That doesn’t matter! Fletchinder uses Flame Charge on Inkay, knocking Inkay back to Mike. Jon: Yes, Flame Charge! You learned a new move. Ryan: Great job Fletchinder! He looks around, trying to find a way to free everyone. He has one, but logic shuts it down immediately. Ryan: Rats. Really wish I had a Charmander or another fire type. Then we could heat up the bars of the cage and melt them. Chespin brings out its vines, bravely attempting to pull the bars off. Ryan: Chespin, while I appreciate the effort, I’m sure they’ve thought of that. Chespin stops and retracts its vines, looking sad. Jon: Fletchinder, now you have evolved, you have more power. Use Steel wing on the cage! Fletchinder uses Steel Wing on the cage, but only damages it a bit. Jon: That’s enough. Ryan, if we get our Pokemon to aim in that spot, we can destroy the cage. Jon points at the top right hand corner of the cage. Before Ryan can ask it, Chespin uses Vine Whip, relentlessly pounding the damaged spot. After a minute or two, Chespin moved back, and Ryan’s Froakie hit the spot with Pound. The cage finally breaks open. Ryan: Alright team, that was awesome! Jon: Team Rocket! Missy: Well, I’m not liking this. Jon: If your Pokemon have long range attacks, now would be a good time. Froakie, use Scald! Jon’s Froakie using Scald towards the thugs. Ryan’s Froakie hits them with a hard punch, catching Mike, Inkay and Missy and sending them into the air. Ryan: Whoa, nice hit! Realization appears on his face Ryan: Hey, wait a second! Isn’t that Smack Down!? Alright Froakie, a new move! Good work! He looks at Jon, his Pokemon, and his own Pokemon in turn, a smile on his face. Ryan (Pointing a finger at Mike, Inkay and Missy): Alright everyone, ready to get rid of these Pokemon-society-perverting jerks!? Jon: Froakie, use Scald! Jon’s Froakie fires Scald at Team Rocket. The Lapras that is with Jon and Ryan joins in using Water Gun. Ryan: Chespin, use Vine Whip! Chespin extends its vines, and smacks Team Rocket with them. Jon: Good work you guys! Fletchinder, use Flame Charge and break the other cage! Fletchinder uses Flame Charge and destroys the other cage the rest of the Lapras are in. All the Lapras go over to Jon, Ryan, Fletchinder, Chespin and both Froakie’s. The Lapras are happy and smiling. Ryan: Froakie, finish them off with a hard Smack Down! Ryan’s Froakie hits Team Rocket with Smack Down, sending them flying away. Ryan: Awesome! We did it! We saved the Lapras! The Lapras smile. Jon sees the sun a bit low, signalling it’s now evening. Jon: It’s evening already. We need to head back to Kyle and Maria. The Lapras with the two trainers nudges Ryan’s backpack. Ryan: Hey, what’s-. Comprehension dawns on his face. Ryan: You want to come with us? Awesome! His face falls when he looks to the other Lapras. Ryan: But I can’t take you away from your family. Lapras nudges the backpack again. Ryan: Okay, okay! But only for a little while. Then I’m setting you free to live with your family. Lapras nods, signalling it was okay with the idea. It then swims towards the shore, carrying Jon, Chespin, both Froakie’s and Ryan, with Fletchinder flying above. They arrive on the beach, where Maria, Kyle and Jon’s Pokemon are waiting. Jon and his Froakie get off Lapras. Kyle sees Fletchinder. Kyle: Fletchling evolved? Jon: Yep, while fighting Team Rocket. Maria: That’s so cool. Jon: Thanks for looking after everyone Maria. Now return. Jon returns all of his Pokemon. Maria: Who does the Lapras belong to? Ryan: Me. Well, ‘belong’ is a bit of a stretch, as we agreed to part ways at some point. Anyway, thanks for reminding me. He turns to Lapras, an empty Pokeball in his hand. Ryan: Ready? Lapras nods. Ryan tosses the Pokeball, and it bounces off Lapras’ head, opening and sucking the Pokemon inside. The Pokeball lands in the sand, wiggling from side to side, and its button flashing red. A ding sounded, and the Pokeball stops wiggling and flashing. Smiling, Ryan picked up the Pokeball. Ryan: AWESOME! We’ve got a Lapras on our side! Maria: Congratulations Ryan. Jon: Good job. Shall we get moving towards Coumarine City again? Everyone smiles and starts walking off. The screen freezes. Narrator: In hope of finding a Lapras, Ryan and Jon decided to go to the ocean, but Ryan had an accident and fell into the water. Luckily, a nearby Lapras saved him and brought him to Jon and Lapras’s other friends. Out of nowhere, Team Rocket attacked, trapping our heroes and the Lapras in a cage, leaving Fletchling all alone to fend for itself. After some battling, stopping Team Rocket, Fletchling evolved into Fletchinder. When everyone was saved, Lapras decided to travel with Ryan. Now, our heroes continue their journey towards Coumarine City. Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Ryan McCrimmon Team Rocket * Mike * Missy Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Skiddo * Solosis * Fletchling/Fletchinder * Noibat * Froakie Ryan * Froakie * Scatterbug * Lapras (New) * Chespin Team Rocket * Inkay (Mike)